


BatGate

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Warnings: Just really weird.  Strange idea stuck and I wrote.Summary: When Daniel gets knocked on the head on a mission, a concussionisn’t going to be the worst of their worries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - BatGate

"Daniel! Daniel, get down from there!" 

"Ah, ha! You think you have thwarted me!" 

"For crying out loud!" 

"Whoa! What is Daniel doing up on the conference table?" 

"Daniel Jackson believes he a person called, Bateman." 

"Batman, Teal'c." 

"Ah." 

"He what?" 

"That konked on his head back on P8X241. When Daniel came to in the Infirmary, he started spouting something about needing to get back to the Batcave and then hopped out of bed before anyone could stop him and took off." 

"That would explain the blanket over his shoulders and why had has that surgical mask on his head with eye holes in it." 

"Joker, you won't get away this time." 

"Daniel, just put that stapler down!" 

"Holy Hannah! Where'd that come from?" 

"What? My trusty batarang? Robin, what are you doing down there? Joker, you fiend, release my side-kick!" 

"You're what? For crying...augh...Daniel! Get your butt down here!" 

"Colonel, you ok?" 

"Great! Now I'm stapled to the stinking wall!" 

"Ha ha! Good triumphs over evil yet again!" 

"What is going on here?" 

"General Hammond, it appears Daniel is suffering some kind of delusion from the concussion he received on P8X241." 

"Commissioner Gordon, good! Have your men take this vile villainous vermin into custody. Come, Robin! I hear the bat-phone!" 

"Daniel! Come back here!" 

"Bat-phone?" 

"Yeah, it was this big red phone Commissioner Gordon had in his office. He used it to call Batman. HOLY HANNAH!!!!!" 

"What?" 

"Oh, no!" 

"Daniel!!!!!!" 

_  
_

*fin* 

  


* * *

  


>   
>  Author note: This one comes from over on the Danielites   
> site...someone made comment about Daniel in a rubbe rsuit..aka..scuba gear...and   
> a very odd image popped into my mind...Daniel..rubber suit...BatDaniel???

* * *

>   
>  © July 2004 Showtime and MGM/UA owns Stargate: SG-1 and all there in. I'm just borrowing them for a bit, and I promise to give them right back when I'm done. Well, most of them, I might just keep Jack and Daniel for a bit longer.
> 
> DC Comics owns Batman...just borrowing an outfit for a minute. 

* * *

  



End file.
